El Rey de los Tomates
by MapleMary
Summary: [AU] El príncipe Lovino es egoísta y arrogante, desprecia y critica todas sus pretendientes. El último al que ha ridiculizado ha sido al rey Antonio, provocando la ira de su padre, el rey del Sur de Italia. Como castigo, le obliga a casarse con el primer plebeyo que se presente en palacio, para vivir como uno, el cual resulta ser un joven llamado Toni. SpainxRomano.
1. Castigo a primera vista

En el Reino del Sur de Italia todos los súbditos adoraban a su rey, el rey Julio, y no era por nada. Era un rey bueno, atento y que se preocupaba por su pueblo y la educación de este. Claro que era necesario tener campesinos que arasen sus tierras, pero también era importante que tuvieran un nivel mínimo de educación primaria, tanto hombres como mujeres. Escuchaba uno por uno a todos los que venían a palacio. Se preocupaba por el más insignificante de todos, no era de extrañar que cualquier error, por grande que fuera, fuese perdonado por el pueblo. Pero había un error, uno concretamente llamado Lovino del cual su pueblo ya estaba bastante harto. Había miles de quejas de su pueblo ante el príncipe.

-¡Ja! Por favor, quitadme a este horror de princesa de delante de mis narices… -rió cruel y despiadado príncipe – tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos, ni en broma me casaría yo con ella…

La joven princesa prusiana se fue llorando desolada de la sala.

El consejero de cámara del príncipe hizo llamar a otra tanda de princesas que habían venido desde todos los continentes solo a conocer al joven.

El príncipe, que estaba de pésima manera sentado en su trono, tumbado, para ser exactos estaba degustando el mejor vino de estúpido Reino de Francia y una extraña comida que habían traído desde el lejano oriente que no sabía ni pronunciar. Aun nadie sabía cómo no se ahogaba así. Todas las jóvenes se pusieron en fila de una frente al joven príncipe que las observaba.

Las miró a todas con ojos inquisitivos, estudiándolas. Sonrió al principio de manera cariñosa, lo que hizo que todas, que estaban más nerviosas que un flan al principio se relajaran. Pero luego esa sonrisa se transformó en fría y ridícula. El príncipe se levanta de su, para él, cómodo trono a modo de diván y se acerco a todas, mirándolas una por una. Pasó, como si se tratase de un ejército, las miro una por una. Finalmente, se pronunció. Miro a su consejero:

-Consejero…

-Dígame, Alteza…. –dijo muy nervioso.

-¿Habríais pensado que habría hecho yo con una mujer con una nariz como la de esa princesa rusa? –al principio su tono era serio, pero acabo en una gran y sonada carcajada- no, si está muy bien pensado-continuó riéndose- ¡Así cuando la multitud me atosigue ella podría abrirme paso con esas napias…!

La princesa de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos violetas huyó corriendo. Ella solo fue la primera de las doce princesas que habían entrado.

-Por favor… princesa de Gran Birmania… -continuaba el joven.

-Gran Bretaña… -Susurró su consejero corrigiendo un garrafal error para un príncipe que había tenido la más exquisita educación.

-Como sea… ¿Habéis visto que orugas tenéis por cejas?

La princesa, como todas las anteriores había huido llorando desconsolada.

-Su Alteza… creo que no deberíais decir esas cosas…

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Soy el príncipe y tengo derecho a opinar lo que quera de mis posibles prometidas!

-Yo no sé cómo haces hijo-interrumpió su padre, sentando en el trono principal-pero todas salen huyendo y llorando.

-Es que ninguna es digna de mi belleza…

-Pero con alguna tendrás que casarte…

Lovino en ese momento solo supo hacerle burla a su padre mientras se volvía, pese a las regañinas de este, a tumbar en el trono a beber, comer y jugar a cualquier juego de cartas o dardos. A eso dedicaba el joven el tiempo. Era extraño pensar que un rey tan dedicado y bueno como era su padre pudiera haber tenido un hijo tan idita y malcriado como Lovino, bueno, su padre en el fondo siempre se sintió culpable de alguna manera. Su reino era muy rico debido al comercio y la educación tanto primaria como secundaria de todos sus habitantes, posiblemente mimó demasiado a Lovino, mientras que su hermano menor Feliciano era feliz pintando y dibujando con los mínimos utensilios de pintura. En realidad, a ninguno de los hermanos les interesaba la política. Mientras el mayor solo se divertía, el menor estaba en su mundo de ilusión y color.

-Tengo a un último pretendiente para ti –dijo el rey.

-¿Un? dijo Lovino más que extraño.

-Sí. El Rey de España para ser concretos.

-¿Rey, dices?

Lovino no terminó de decir esto cuando el joven español fue anunciado, y entró en la sala. Claramente las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron de rojo cuando le vio. Su piel bronceada con tan buen color irradiaba alud, sus cabellos castaños algo ondulados rebotan conforme se dirigía enérgicamente hasta quedar frente al trono. Sus ojos de verde esmeralda… oh, que ojos. Lovino se convirtió en su preso nada más verlos, reflejaban todo lo alegre pero responsable que parecía ese rey.

-Majestad – comenzó el joven rey haciendo una reverencia- he cruzado el mar para poder tomar la mano de vuestro hijo Lovino aun siendo un hombre.

El Rey no pudo ni espetar una palabra cuando su enfadado, airado y sonrojado hijo se levanto de su trono, como siempre, con sus aires de grandeza, arrogancia y superioridad. Para lamento de todo el Reino.

-¿Tu, mi esposo? – dijo con una de sus miradas frívolas- no me hagas reír. Eres un ser cuya belleza es grande, pero no podrás igualarme.

-Entonces… ¿no queréis voz casaros conmigo? –dijo el príncipe con un claro tono de tristeza pero manteniendo siempre la compostura.

-Habéis dado en el clavo, mi Señor-respondió el príncipe poniéndose frente a él- además, sabes voz que apestáis a huerta.

-Para que lo sepa, Alteza, este olor se debe a que me encanta pasear por los campos de mi tierra. Puede resultarle muy fresco y agradable a muchas princesas….

- ¿Y por qué no busca una princesa? Ah, claro, será por ese daño que hace a la vista vistiendo de tanto rojo- espetó el príncipe entre carcajadas-sois el Rey de los Tomates!

-Sabed que este es el color de mi Reino, Señor –dijo el Rey en un tono ya enfadado y cansado del arrogante joven.

-¡Con ese olor y esas ropas, parecéis un tomate!-dijo el príncipe tapándose la boca para esconder su gran carcajada.

-¡Lovino! –llamó su padre con un tono de enfado hasta entonces desconocido para su hijo- exijo que le pidas disculpas al Rey. Esa no es manera de comportarse, podrías iniciar hasta una guerra, por Dios.

-No, Majestad-dijo Antonio-me retiro. Príncipe Lovino-le miró- le deseo mucha suerte para encontrar una esposa.

Dicho esto, el joven Rey se retiró de la estancia.

-De veras, padre, no entiendo por qué me traes a esta gente.

-Era un rey… -dijo el rey Julio en un estado entre los nervios y la locura- ¡Maldita sea, Lovino! ¡Era un rey que te pide su mano y tu lo rechazas!

-Oh, por favor, padre… -dijo en su típico tono pasota de siempre- su belleza no se puede comparar a la mía y…

-¡Se acabo!- gritó el rey dando un golpe con su gran bastón en el suelo –!Ya estoy harto de tu estupidez y de tu arrogancia, eres un hijo maleducado y desagradecido, además de vago y un inmaduro!

Toda la sala prácticamente se quedo en un silencio que nunca antes ese alegre palacio había vivido.

-Como veo que es imposible encontrarte una pareja para que te decidas, declaro desde este mismo momento que el primer campesino que venga a pedirme tu mano, será tu pareja por el resto de tu vida.

-¿Qué? –Lovino se levantó corriendo de su asiento para ponerse de rodillas ante su padre. Un gesto inimaginable para un príncipe.

-Lo que oyes. –El rey se dirigió a sus ministros para que lo anunciaran a su pueblo. –Anunciadlo en un edicto en la plaza central.

-!Padre no! !Por favor!

El joven príncipe por más que suplicaba no fue escuchado por su padre.

Un par de días más tarde el joven príncipe fue llamado a la sala del trono. Creía que su padre ya se había olvidado de eso, pues algunos campesinos ya habían pasado por el palacio sin conseguir llevarse el "premio gordo" como así había bautizado el pueblo a su joven príncipe. Pero si ni su pueblo le aguataba o le quería soportar… ¿Quién se casaría con él o querría aguantarle?

Cuando Lovino entró en la sala solo pudo ver a su padre y… oh no. Un joven. Un campesino de pelo castaño, ojos como esmeraldas y una sonrisa que parecía esculpida en luz. Lovino sabía entonces lo que iba a suceder, inconscientemente, se agarro a todas sus prendas lujosas y sus joyas como si supiera que pronto se las obligarían a quitar.

Bueno, este es mi primer fic! Tengo algunos pensados, pero de momento haré este.

Me base un poco en el cuento de "El Rey pico de tordo" pero es que la personalidad de la princesa se este cuento me recuerda tanto a Lovi que no pude evitar hacer mi adaptación que será un poco diferente, no serviría de nada hacerla igual.

Maple-chan se retira!


	2. El Príncipe de los Tomates

Lovino entró temblando en la sala. Sabía perfectamente la que se le venía encima. Tragó saliva y avanzó hasta el trono de su padre. Al lado de este estaba el joven de piel bronceada, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes… ¡Un momento! Esta descripción le parecía familiar al príncipe, bueno, lo mejor era no pensar en ese joven y pensar alguna manera de librarse de ese terrible destino que su padre le había reservado.

Lovino llegó hasta su padre, intentando mantener la distancia entre ese campesino tan asquerosamente familiar y sonriente.

-Hijo – dijo el rey- te presento a Toni. Es un joven campesino que se ha presentado para pedirme tu mano.

-Es un placer su… -empezó Toni a decir, no sin ser interrumpido por Lovino.

-¿Estáis de broma, padre?-gritó señalando maleducadamente a Toni. –es un estúpido campesino y me niego a casarme con él.

-¡Se acabó! – gritó el rey- ahora mismo te casaras con él y para que no me molestes te enviare al otro lado del mar, donde no me molestes.

El mundo entero de Lovino se petrificaba y se rompía en mil trozos. Su padre le vendía a un campesino, le mandaba a otro lugar y encima…

-Por supuesto, tendrás que cambiarte de ropas.

-¿Cómo? –Lovino se agarró a sus finas y carísimas prendas mientras varios consejeros se lo llevaban en brazos a cambiarle y ponerle ropas de campesino que ya habían recogido con anterioridad de la calle. Los perros de palacio estaban sobre ellas durmiendo en la cocina.

-Ni en broma me pongo esto. ¡Tiene pulgas!

Al príncipe no le dio ni tiempo a contestar cuando en medio de la cocina y sin importar a los demás siervos, le desnudaron y le pusieron esas mallas con agujeros y esa camisa ancha que tanto picaba… ¡Los sacos que guardaban la comida en palacio estaban más suaves que esas ropas!

-Siento la actitud de mi hijo, espero que sepas cuidarle bien –dijo el rey.

-No se preocupe –respondió Toni- tengo experiencia con borregos desbocados. No creo que su hijo sea muy diferente a uno de ellos por lo que he podido ver-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Soltadmeeee!

Toni y el rey dirigieron sus miradas al joven príncipe que ya solo parecía un pobre porquerizo. El rey, en el fondo quería a su hijo, le dio bastante pena verlo en ese estado, pero lo hacía por su bien y porque algún día fuera feliz siendo buena persona. El joven campesino simplemente sonrió al verlo así, le hacía gracia ver al joven siendo arrastrado por dos guardias a los que, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, habría mandado decapitar.

-Padre por favor… -dijo Lovino en un tono ya entre el lloro y la más absoluta desesperación-no quiero que me lleven… por favor…

-Soy un rey, y un rey cumple su palabra.

-Anda vamos, no es tan malo ser un campesino –dijo Toni pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Lovino.

-¡No me toques, campesino! –dijo Lovino apartándose el mismo momento que noto que le tocaban.

-Vale –respondió este con una sonrisa que le estaba empezando a parecer pedante al futuro campesino- pues no te cojo…

Nada más terminó de decir esto, el joven príncipe desvió la mirada y notó que su cintura estaba encerrada en los brazos de Toni el cual le cogió por la cintura y le puso bajo su brazo para llevárselo.

-Alteza debería hacer algo más que comer en ese trono, mire que cintura tan abandonada que tiene…

Lovino se volvió loco…!al ser agarrado por ese campesino sucio que le estaba tocando! Y lo peor era… ¡que encima le estaba llamando gordo! Lovino se puso a dar patadas y a mover los brazos en aire para que ese sucio plebeyo le soltase. Pero no hubo manera.

-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!

Pasaron 2 meses de largo viaje por tierra y por mar para llegar hasta la tierra del otro lado de esa masa de agua que rodeaba la península que era el hogar de Lovino.

-¿Qué país es este?

Sí, este príncipe había recibido la mejor educación que se podía dar, pero era terco y paleto como él solo. No tenía ni absoluta idea de donde estaba.

-Es España –respondió Toni.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del más joven. ¡Estaba en el país del Rey de los Tomates! No podía creérselo. Aunque ahora era un campesino y no podría ni cruzárselo ni de broma tenía esa sensación de que algún día se encontraría cara a cara con ese rey y que no se sentiría muy bien a la hora de hacerlo.

-Nuestros campos están al pie de esa montaña –dijo señalándola- y en el pico de esta el castillo del rey.

¿Qué? ¡Las posibilidades de encontrarse con el Rey de los Tomates serian entonces enormes! Para ser un ex – príncipe, Lovino no se había sentido más apurado que en ese momento.

Toni llevo a su joven prometido hasta su nuevo hogar. Era una casa extremadamente pequeña que tenia a un lado una chimenea con varias piedras caídas, una mesa casi devorada por las terminas con dos sillitas y otra habitación donde había una pequeña estructura de madera con paja y una pequeña sabana con un par de almohadas.

-¿Va-vamos a vivir aquí? –dijo Lovino impresionado-

-Sí, aquí será… -respondió Toni con una alegre sonrisa -¿Te gusta?

-Los cerdos de palacio viven en pocilgas más limpias… -dijo con un tono de desprecio pasando su dedo por la mesa, para acto seguido rascarse la cabeza.

-¿Ya están otra vez las pulgas?

-¡No son pulgas! Es que me gusta rascarme – claro que tenia pulgas, y no solo no las aguantaba por ese horrendo picor ¡sino porque un príncipe que tenia la más absoluta higiene personal se veía casi violado cutáneamente por esos bichos!

Toni sonrió. Le hacía hasta gracia que le negase que tenia pulgas contagiadas por los perros de su palacio, iban a ser de todos modos pareja, ¿por qué ocultárselo?

Durante las siguientes horas Lovino aprendió a manejar algo que él solo había visto desde lejos y que había carcomido su curiosidad desde la más tierna infancia pero que le parecía totalmente inaccesible. Ahora ese podría ser un sueño cumplido: manipular una escoba.

Si, una escoba. En la vida las había tocado y sabía que nunca lo haría… hasta que Toni le obligo y enseñó.

-Por cierto, bastardo, hazme la cena.

-Si quieres la cena te la tienes que hacer tú... –respondió de buena gana Toni.

Eso era el peor insulto que podías hacerle a Lovino. Cogió por ambos extremos la escoba y de la rabia la partió en dos, estaba rojo y además infló sus mejillas cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Entonces en la sala solo se pudo oír la carcajada de Toni.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota? –dijo Lovino aun más rojo.

-¡Pareces un tomate! –respondió Toni sonriente.

-¿Un tomate? –Lovino se quedó perplejo ante tal afirmación.

-¡Siiii…! – dijo Toni acercándose y pellizcándole las mejillas – un tomatito precioso~

Este fue el colmo de Lovino. ¿Tomatito precioso? Ese no podía ser su estúpido apodo que le había sido dado estúpidamente por su prometido. Lovino entonces cogió uno de los pedazos de la escoba y se la estampo en toda la cabeza a Toni, el cual se quedo un buen rato mareado. Lovino salió corriendo de la casa. No sabía para nada hacia donde iba hasta que ando hasta un bosque. Este era oscuro, conforme Lovino caminaba se hacía más y más de noche.

-Lovino eres el príncipe del Sur de Italia… por favor… no debes…

No termino de decir esto cuando en la lejanía pudo oír a unos lobos aullando. A ese escalofrio se sumó un pequeño toque en el hombro.

-¡Ahhh! –Lovino gritó como si no hubiese mañana.

-Tranquilo, soy yo – dijo esa voz aterciopelada y cariñosa de Toni.

-Idiota, me has asustado... –Lovino no terminó esa frase cuando escucho otro aullido. Después de pegar otro grito parecido al de una chica se subió al cuello de Toni el cual le cogió en brazos en plan nupcial.

-Ay, has adelgazado –dijo sonriendo Toni justo antes de llevarse un fuerte cabezazo en la frente de su Lovi.

-¡No digas gilipolleces y sácame de este bosque! –gritó.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a su cabaña.

-Ya puedes soltarme, pedazo de idiota. No soy una princesa en peligro.

-Tienes razón… -respondió Toni- eres un Príncipe Tomate…

-¿Príncipe Tomate? –dijo Lovino. En el fondo ese apodo le gustaba, pero claramente no podía tolerar que le diese tal apodo-chi…chi…

Antonio le miró un poco extrañado.

-¡Chighiiiiii..!

En unos pocos segundos Toni se encontraba a un par de metros de la puerta de su casa con una cabezazo por parte de Lovino en su estomago. Para cuando volvió en sí Lovino ya se había marchado a la cama.

Toni le siguió y se metió en la cama con él no sin antes abrazarle y ser apartado de un manotazo.

-¡No te acerques, plebeyo apestoso!

-¿Acaso sabes cómo huelo?

-Seguramente a sudor, rata muerta o a…

Lovino no termino de decir esto cuando Toni le sumergió en un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor e ilusión. Lovino se hundió en su pecho y olió ese agradable perfume de huerta, le resultaba familiar… a… alguien. No supo reconocer al dueño de ese aroma.

-¿A que no huelo mal? – dijo Toni

Lovino estaba demasiado inmerso en ese maravilloso olor para contestar dejando un claro si. Se quedo adormilado en el pecho de su Toni mientras este le acariciaba el pelo hasta que reaccionó empujando a Toni pero para desgracia del príncipe cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Toni perplejo y la vez sonriente.

-Es…estaba… probando la comodidad del suelo… -dijo acomodándose en el suelo.

-Ah… ¡pues buenas noche mi amor!- dijo Toni estirándose a lo largo de toda la cama y apagando la vela que les daba una mínima iluminación en esa casita en medio de la nada.


	3. Vida de un tomate plebeyo

Lovino se despertó en la cama abrazado a algo, no supo reconocer en un principio a qué, pero luego lo reconoció inmediatamente, era Toni. Realmente estaba tan cansado y atontado que ni se molestó en gritarle ni pedirle explicaciones de cómo si se había acostado en el suelo podía haber despertado en la cama abrazado al bastardo de Toni.

Toni por el contrario llevaba un rato despierto y acariciando la cabeza de su chico, hasta que cacareo mañanero de un gallo despertó a Lovino dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Aaah!-Lovino se incorporó corriendo soltándose del abrazo de Toni. Entonces le miro con una de sus típicas miradas asesinas. -¿Qué narices hago en la cama contigo, bastardo?

-Estabas temblando en el suelo y decidí subirte…

Lovino naturalmente le habría dado las gracias, pero él jamás lo haría, en primer lugar, y, en segundo, no le agradecería nada a un plebeyo. Lovino se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. El haberse despertado tan deprisa le había mareado. Toni le abrazo y le dio besos en la cabeza a lo que Lovino, rojo cual tomate, se subió la manta hasta la cabeza descubriendo sus descalzos pies.

-Vas a coger frio en los pies, cariño –dijo Toni sonriente.

-¡Maldito bastardo no me llames cariño, ni amor, ni cielo, ni mierdas de esas!

-Cuchi, cuchi, chuchi… -dijo Toni haciéndole cosquillas en los pies.

Lovino entonces estalló en una tremenda risa que ceso cuando su estomago sonó, lo que hizo que se pusiera tremendamente rojo de vergüenza.

-Tranquilo –dijo Toni pasando su mano por la tripa delgada de su amante-es normal, vamos a desayunar.

-Yo en la vida he pasado hambre…

-Aquí es bastante normal, solemos pasar hambre y si las cosechas van mal…

-Venga –dijo Lovino en su cama- tráeme el desayuno.

-No -dijo Toni- si lo quieres, tendrás que hacértelo tú.

-¿Cómo? -respondió indignado- soy el prínci…

-¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! –dijo Toni moviendo el dedo de manera negativa- ahora eres un campesino y vivirás como tal.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me haga yo mismo el desayuno?

-Eso mismo. –Dijo Toni levantándose y yendo hacia la otra sala de la casa.

Partió un poco de queso y sirvió unas manzanas. Lovino intento hacer eso mismo, pero solo se llevo un par de cortes en sus reales dedos. Toni quería ayudar y realmente le dolía ver a su Lovi sangrando, pero tenía que aprender a hacerlo por sí mismo.

Después de desayunar, Toni comentó:

-Ahora iremos a labrar el campo…

No terminó de decirlo cuando Lovino se levantó de la mesa furioso.

-¡No pienso arar tus estúpidos campos de tomate!

-No tienes otro remedio Lovi –dijo sonriente.

-¡Si que lo tengo! Mandarte a freír espárragos… ay, espera, que somos pobres y campesinos, pasamos hambrunas –dijo con cierto tono de ironía.

Toni arrastró a su prometido hasta llegar a un extenso campo de tomates, no sin antes ponerse un sombrero de paja para protegerse del Sol, algo que Lovino no hizo, según él, le daría más pintas de paleto que las que ya tenía de manera que renunció a ponérselo. Durante un par de horas ambos trabajaron… bueno, sinceramente, fue Toni el único que trabajo, Lovino se queda apoyado en uno de esos utensilios cuyo nombre pasaba olímpicamente de aprenderse mirándole. El Sol en esa época del año especialmente pegaba fuerte, de manera que Lovino, sin ninguna protección básicamente terminó quemado por el Sol y con la cara casi tan roja como los tomates que estos recogían, Lovino entonces se noto mareado.

-To-Toni…

-Dime… -dijo mientras araba y levantaba la cabeza solo para ver como Lovino se caía al suelo debido a la insolación - ¡Lovino! –gritó mientras soltaba su cesta de tomates y corrió a coger a Lovino el cual se estaba desmayando en ese momento.

Toni le subió a su espalda mientras comprobó que aun estaba estable. Lovino abrió levemente los ojos para encontrarse con la nuca del español. Pudo ver entonces que el corte se su pelo era bastante irregular, como si se hubiera hecho una coleta y se la hubiera cortado. No supo por qué, pero se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del Rey de los Tomates, el llevaba una hermosa coleta aproximadamente a la altura de la del corte irregular de Toni.

Toni dejo a Lovino en la cama desnudándole.

-¿Qué haces, bastardo? –dijo medio gritando mientras se tapa sus partes íntimas.

-Te ha dado una insolación. Ahora mismo te meteré en el agua y comerás algo.

A los pocos minutos Toni trajo a la habitación un gran cubo lleno de agua algo sucia del rio.

-No esperarás que yo –dijo recalcándolo – me meta ahí –señalo el gran cubo.

-No tenemos bañeras aquí para meter su culo real, de manera que métete aquí inmediatamente –Toni intentaba ser suave pero Lovino a veces podía ser demasiado caprichoso en algunos casos.

Lo metió, al principio vio que este estaba algo mareado todavía pero con el tiempo se fue relajando y parecía que esa cara de malestar pasaba y casi se dormía en esa tina de agua que había dejado más sucia de lo que estaba, pues aunque apenas hubiera trabajado se había llenado de polvo. Le recogió y lo vistió. Acto seguido le dejo descansando en la cama. Realmente Toni jamás se habría esperado ver más sexy a su prometido, pero la carita roja que se le había quedado le hacía parecer más aun a su Príncipe de los Tomate, el tomate más bonito del mundo.

Un par de días más tarde, Lovino estaba perfectamente recuperado… bueno, casi. Las marcas de Sol en sus mejillas y en su frente aun no habían desparecido dándole ese aspecto de Príncipe Tomate que tanto le gustaba a Toni. Ese día Toni decidió llevarle a dar un paseo por la villa que rodeaba el castillo del rey de España. Para Lovino esa fue una explosión de nuevas sensaciones que nunca había vivido.

Paseaba de un lado a otro del mercado, se refrescaba en las fuentes e incluso compró una vasija pintada con decorados azules. La ilusión que se veía en los ojos del joven que iba a través de todo el mercado abrazado a su vasija. El primer objeto que había comprado en su vida.

El mercado estaba totalmente animado y lleno de vida. Eran las fiestas del pueblo y había hasta una corrida de toros a la que Toni… ¡No dudó en apuntarse!

Cuando llegaron a la plaza Lovino se encontraba rodeado de lo que él llamaba esos apestosos plebeyos pero le empezaron a mirar raro cuando vieron que era el único que no gritaba o animaba, y es que es al ex príncipe le parecía una tremenda grosería pero al final no le quedó más remedio que levemente gritar un poco hasta llegar a quedarse sin voz de lo que le gustaba ese espectáculo de paletos. Lo mejor, vino en el momento en que Toni toreó. No podía imaginarse que tuviera tanta gracia y arte dando vueltas con ese capote rojo y mareando a la vaquilla. No era de extrañar que consiguiese el primer premio. Toda la villa se arremolinó alrededor del joven casi tragándose a Lovino el cual apenas podía ver como cogían a su chico en brazos y lanzándole por los aires.

-Maldita sea… lo que me vendría de bien ahora la princesa rusa para abrirme paso entre toda esta gente con su narizota…-decía Lovino en voz baja.

-¿Lovino? –Toni le buscaba con la mirada hasta que por fin lo encontró agarrando su humilde vasija. Le cogió de uno de sus brazos y le subió al pequeño banco donde él estaba para besarle.

-Te quiero, mi príncipe…

-Sabes que ahora soy un simple campesino… ya no soy un príncipe…

-Eres mi Príncipe de los Tomates… -dijo Toni sonriente. Lo siguiente que oyó fue un "chigi" seguido de un enorme dolor en la frente. Realmente a Lovino no le hacía mucha gracia ser llamado así, o eso era lo que pensaba Toni.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así pedazo de bastardo! –le gritó.

Definitivamente no le gustaba mucho ese apodo a su tomatito precioso…

-Bueno… dentro de poco habrá un baile… ¿Quieres quedarte?-sonrió Toni.

-Te agradecería que no nos quedásemos… es básicamente porque… esos bailes me recuerdan a los de palacio y… -Lovino no pudo terminar su frase cuando rompió a llorar recordando su anterior vida – ¡les echo de menos! A mi padre, a mis ministros y al estúpido de mi hermano menor… ¡Los echo de menos a todos!

-Bueno… cálmate Lovino… -dijo Toni acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡No! –Lovino grito apartándose de él de un empujón- todo esto es por tu culpa. Si no te hubieras presentado jamás me habrían regalado y ahora estaría tan feliz en mi palacio.

-Lovi... –intento calmarle Toni.

-¡Déjame! –Lovino cayó al suelo llorando. Jamás nadie, ni su propio padre se había interesado tanto por él. Estaba agradecido, pero confuso. -¿Por qué yo?

-Ya te lo he dicho… -Toni se acerco a él- porque te amo…

-¿Y por qué me amas? ¡Soy vago, quejica y un completo incordio y constantemente te estoy diciendo que te odio!

-Porque en tus ojos puedo ver que en el fondo eres una persona amable y cariñosa aunque te cuesta demostrarlo… y aunque me cueste quiero que esa persona salga a la luz…

-¡Idiota! Yo soy como soy y nadie nunca me podrá hacer cambiar de opinión.

Conforme Lovino terminó de decir esto, unos grandes relámpagos estallaron en el cielo seguido por truenos y una lluvia torrencial que hizo que la gente corriera por las calles tratando de resguardarse.

-Vámonos a casa Lovino… -dijo Toni cogiéndole de la mano.

-¡No, suéltame! –Lovino le pego a Toni un gran manotazo el brazo tirando su preciada compra lo cual pareció no importarle. Después, salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¡Lovi! –por primera vez, Toni le había llamado así. No tenía tiempo para formalismos, esa tormenta era impresionante y se acercaba la estación de lluvias.

Lovino siguió corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque. Sí, le tenía un miedo espantoso a ese lugar pero estaba demasiado confuso mental y emocionalmente como para fijarse bien en su pasado en ese lugar. No paraba de oír la voz de Toni resonar en la lejanía. Para no haber hecho nunca ejercicio el ex príncipe corría bastante rápido.

Lovino se refugió entre las raíces de un enorme árbol que sobresalía y dejaban un pecho hueco en la tierra en forma de cueva para refugiarse no sin antes estornudar un par de veces.

Toni siguió buscando a Lovino toda la noche sin encontrarle, con lo que decidió volver a casa con la esperanza de encontrarle ahí, algo que no ocurrió. Lovino se quedó ahí dormido, entre el frio y la humedad, posiblemente eso le traería muchos problemas bastante fuertes…en especial, para su salud. No la salud de un fuerte príncipe, sino la de un pobre campesino.

**Si! Otro capítulo terminado! Ya quedan menos para el gran final… jujuju**

**Bueno, antes que nada, que se me olvidó decirlo en el capítulo de ayer, os quiero dar las gracias por los reviews porque me hace muchísima ilusión recibirlos y leerlos una y otra vez, que sepáis que los leo xD Me gusta mucho que comentéis que os gusta o que os hace más gracia y lo que pensáis que ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos. **

**Por el momento solo me queda decir que mañana me iré a la playita *u* y que puede que hasta una semana como mínimo no actualice. Intentare dejármelos más o menos hecho porque al día después de venir de la playa me voy a un campamento otros 10 días y después… a estudiar… si, me han quedado muchas asignaturas xD pero os garantizo que el 28 de julio tendréis aquí el próximo cap. Muchas gracias por seguirme! Y no os olvidéis de sentiros libres de comentar lo que queráis! **

**Maple-nii se despide! **


	4. El principe sangrante

Habían pasado tres días. Lovino había estado vagando por el bosque hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera: su estómago. Llevaba días sin comer algo, bebiendo solo agua de los riachuelos del bosque. Nada le garantizara que estuviera limpia de parásitos pero la sed le volvía loco, además de que se acercaba el otoño y anochecía antes, el frio empezaba a hacerse notar, y eso a Lovino, sumándole lo empapado que estaba mucha salud no le garantizaba.

Toni estaba, por otro lado, en casa. Llevaba días deprimido porque su prometido no solo no aparecía desde que se perdió en el bosque, sino porque sabía que alguien sería capaz hasta de cortarle la cabeza si Lovino desaparecía.

Ese día Toni estaba intentando arreglar la vasija azul que tanto había enamorado a su queridísimo Lovino y que tanta ilusión le había hecho comprar.

Por otro lado, Lovino se había colado en la huerta de Toni para robarle un par de manzanas del jardín. Estaba muerto de hambre y hacer algo tan contrario para un príncipe que era ser un ladrón le parecía una pesadilla, pero prefería ser antes un ladrón a disculparse con Toni. Subió al árbol algo ya mareado, pero entonces noto una presión tremenda en el pecho: tos. Encima, no era una tos corriente. Lovino se puso a toser como un loco, el dolor y la presión en su pecho iban en aumento no tardó mucho en caerse del árbol por ello.

-¿Y eso? –dijo Toni levantándose de su asiento mientras se limpiaba las manos tras arreglar como pudo la vasija de Lovino.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa pudo ver a Lovino en el suelo tosiendo y varias manzanas en el suelo.

-¡Lovino! –gritó corriendo hacia él -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

-¡No te diré donde estaba porque seguramente iras a seguirme! –dijo este intentando levantarse –ahora si me disculpas me voy a calentarme a mi nuevo hogar…

-¿Si? ¿Dónde está ese sitio? Porque que yo sepa estabas robando de MI huerto –dijo Toni señalándose a él mismo.

-¡Déjame! – respondió este algo mareado entre toses y estornudos.

-Anda pasa… necesitas calentarte… -Toni dijo llevándose a Lovino a la casa.

Dentro, Toni desnudo a Lovino y le hizo meterse en un barreño de agua algo caliente, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Lovino se había desmayado ahí. Entonces, Toni corrió a sacarle de ahí y ponerle ropas limpias, además de meterle en la cama. Mientras le cambiaba la ropa pudo ver como estaba mucho más delgado, lo que le hizo en su interior sentir un pinchazo de culpa.

Durante los siguientes minutos Toni decidió prepararle una buena comida abundante con todas las hortalizas que había cosechado. Le había hecho un caldo, verduras cocidas e incluso le había partido una manzana bien grande para que comiera… pero no lo hizo. De hecho, cuando Toni fue a besarle en la frente para despertarle noto que Lovino estaba ardiendo, de manera que Toni le puso un paño de agua helada en la frente.

Los días pasaban pero Lovino solo empeoraba. Lo único que quería era dormir, ni siquiera comía, le resultaba imposible comer, con lo que su enfermedad se agravaba cada vez más.

-Por favor, come algo… -decía Toni mientras acariciaba la mano de su prometido con un tono de voz más que desesperado.

-No… por favor… -dijo en un leve hilo de voz- no quiero comer más… déjame dormir… por favor…

-Está bien mi amor… -dijo Toni besándole en su desgraciadamente ardiente frente.

Lovino se quedo en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia. Estaba atontado pero pudo oír como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa y Toni iba a abrir. Tampoco pudo oír mucho, pero vio que entraba un hombre de pelo castaño con una larga coleta y ropas… ¡Espera! ¿Y esas ropas? Parecían… si… ropas reales. Ese hombre solo podía ser el Rey Antonio, el Rey de los Tomates como Lovino le llamaba… se arrepentía tanto de llamarle así…

Ambos estaban hablando de algo. Lo único que Lovino el pudo entender a Toni fue unas palabras que le recorrieron la médula:

-Se muere… mi amado se está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada en estas condiciones para salvarlo… -dijo entre un mar de lagrimas –si no lo devuelvo pronto a su casa se morirá.

Tras una larga charla con el Rey, Toni volvió a la habitación para ver a su amado.

-¿Por qué? –dijo débilmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, amor?

-¿Por qué sigues cuidando de mí, si me voy a morir?

En ese momento Toni se alteró un poco. Le acarició la mano.

-Porque te quiero… y estaré contigo hasta el final… pero ya verás cómo no morirás…

-Pero si ya soy solo una carga…

-Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad le quieres hasta el final.

-Pero yo no puedo devolverte ese amor… -dijo tosiendo.

Toni le besó la frente.

-Ya tendrás tiempo cuando te recuperes…

-Me estoy muriendo… lo noto en mi cuerpo… -dijo entre sollozos y toses apartando a Toni. Más de una vez le había dicho que a él tampoco le importaba enfermar, pero Lovino quería impedírselo a toda costa evitando el contacto, pero Toni seguía. Llegó un momento que no podía hacer nada. Esa tarde había llegado una persona misteriosa, le miraba y le toquiteaba mucho. Era claramente un médico… ¿Pero que hacía un médico tratando a un campesino? Ellos solo atendían a la familia real y a las personas de noble cuna. Debía estar alucinando.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Toni despidiendo fuera al médico.

-Tuberculosis… -dijo sin rodeos.

El corazón de Toni se detuvo. Esa enfermedad era incurable. Ni los reyes se libraban de esta.

-¿No hay manera de salvarle? ¡Es el príncipe! –dijo rogando.

- Pero eso a la muerte no le importa. Como mucho puede tomar estas hierbas… -dijo dándole un pequeño puñado de hojas secas de color verde y marrón – pero solo consiguen alargar un poco la vida, es decir, alargar su agonía… pero morirá antes de llegar al Adviento de este año…

-De todas formas, Alfred, te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí… -dijo Toni.

Alfred hizo una... ¿Reverencia? ¿A un plebeyo? Un momento, algo va mal, a un plebeyo… eso era raro… muy raro… pero se marchó en dirección al castillos.

Toni entró de nuevo con Lovino que tenía manchada la boca y las manos de sangre. Corrió a limpiarle. Toni le hizo rápidamente una infusión con las hierbas que Alfred le había dado e intentó dárselas de la mayor manera posible a Lovino.

-Vamos, por favor…come… -rogaba el mayor.

-No, no quiero… me duele tragar… -decía Lovino duramente.

-Por favor… inténtalo… -insistió.

Tras muchos intentos, consiguió que el ex príncipe tomara unos sorbos de esa infusión.

-¿Me voy a morir? –dijo el enfermo con su voz casi inaudible.

-No lo sé… -respondió Toni agachando la cabeza – pero tienes que luchar, por favor…

-No quiero… estoy muy cansado…

-¡Lo sé, pero debes hacerlo!

-¿No me dejarás?

Toni le acaricio las manos y le beso en su ensangrentada boca.

-No… -le sonrió.

Pero Lovino no mejoraba. Ya era casi finales de noviembre y como había dicho Alfred, Lovino estaba en sus últimas. Apenas abría los ojos para ver a Toni, apenas hablaba, pues se quedaba sin aire y en ocasiones, eso le ponía tan nervioso que se desmayaba.

Toni no podía soportar esa escena. ¡Si tan solo no se lo hubiera llevado de palacio! Se levantó, le dio un beso a Lovino y salió. La noche era muy fría y tormentosa y corrió a través de todo el barrizal que era ahora su huerto hasta el pueblo. Ahí llego a una pequeña ermita cuyas puertas abrió corriendo de par en par. Corrió hasta el altar y le rezó a las imágenes y representaciones de los santos y la Virgen.

-Por favor… lo que sea… hare todo lo que sea pero no os llevéis a mi príncipe tan rápido… os juro que acabaré con esto rápido como soy el Rey Antonio. Pero haced algo…. –dijo arrodillándose entre sollozos.

Llegó la primavera y casi el verano. Había pasado medio año. Medio año en el que Lovino ya debería haber muerto. Ese día, el había vuelto al campo, aun débil, pero sin esforzarse mucho. Estaba deseoso simplemente de moverse sin toser sangre o desmayarse. Toni miraba desde el interior de su casa como su amor poco a poco recuperaba la salud.

-De veras que no lo entiendo…. –dijo Alfred mirando al joven también desde el interior de la casa de Toni –debería haber muerto…

-No… -respondió Toni sonriente-Dios le ha dado otra oportunidad…

-No –respondió seco Alfred- se la ha dado a usted por la obra que está haciendo con el príncipe. Más le vale no hacer nada que le pueda hacer enfermar otra vez…

-Tranquilo… pronto dejará de cosechar estas huertas… ya sabe a lo que me refiero…

-Sí, Majestad.

Unos días más tarde, Lovino estaba casi recuperado. Su apetito era más voraz que nunca.

-¿Trabajar en palacio? –gritó Lovino.

-Sí. He pensado que por tu delicada salud aun no puedes trabajar bien en el campo. De manera que he pedido ahí trabajo y te lo han dado.

-Pero yo no quiero trabajar ahí… -dijo triste.

-¿Y eso, por qué?

-Es el palacio del Rey Antonio… en cuanto me vea se reirá de mí y se burlara porque por no casarme con él, he acabado contigo…

-¿No estás feliz?

-Sí, claro que lo estoy. Estoy muy alegre por haberte conocido…

Días después, Lovino fue a trabajar al palacio del Rey de los Tomates.

**¡Si! He logrado acabar el capitulo antes de irme mañana al campamento. Se que este igual tiene mucho dialogo pero tampoco tenia intención de hacer mucha narrativa. Cuando vuelva en 10 dias escribiré el ultimo. ¡Pero que interesante se ha puesto! Si, debo confesaros que os he dejado con muuucho misterio el próximo capitulo peeero es lo que tiene. Asi que dejadme en vuestros reviews tooodo lo que opinais y todo el misterio de esta historia. Sabeis lo que me gusta, que me lo comentéis todo y me dejéis vuestras opiniones o que creeis que pasara o lo que opinais de los personajes y toooodo lo que se os ocurra ¿Quién creeis que era el chico de la coleta? ¿Quien es en realidad Toni? Bueno, que pregunta mas estúpida… si ya os la ha dicho y eso que estaba pensado revelarlo en el siguiente capitulo pero al final pensé en ser buena persona y dejaros con la tensión… kesesese ~ **


	5. Trabajo en el Palacio del Rey Tomate

Lovino se presentó delante de las puertas del palacio. Esa mañana Toni le tuvo que echar agua fría recién sacada del rio ya que no quería levantarse, más que nada porque se había agarrado al cabecero de la cama y por más que Toni tiraba de sus piernas no conseguía sacarle de ahí. Lovino entró por la puerta de servicio, por la cual entraban todos los criados y sirvientes del palacio. Él jamás se imaginó entrando por esa puerta… bueno, para ser sincero, muchas noches, cuando volvía del pueblo de fiesta a las tantas de la madrugada a escondidas. En ese entonces era el príncipe y no podía molestar a todos los guardias para que abrieran las puertas principales por donde tendría que entrar alguien de su posición, además… ¿Qué imagen daría a su pueblo? ¿Y cómo seria de grande la bronca de su padre?

Una lágrima comenzó a correr por la mejilla izquierda de Lovino mientras recordaba todo eso. Pero también estaba feliz porque había conocido a Toni y le había dado algo que pensaba que no podría sentir en su vida: amor desinteresado. Claramente muchas personas se le acercaban y le querían solo por su condición de heredero al trono. Pero ahora que no tenía ya ni el título y su padre le había olvidado. Solo le quedaba el amor de su prometido, que después de lo mal que lo había pasado pensando que se iba a morir por una tontería (aunque de tontería no tuviese nada) le había prometido que se casarían. Lovino siempre había imaginado su boda llena de invitados, en una catedral, vestido con sus mejores galas y joyas, esperando aumentar su reino, y después disfrutando de un gran banquete de bodas con los mejores manjares de todos los continentes y una tarta de 8 pisos, ni uno más ni uno menos, el Lovino de esa época era así de caprichoso.

Le habían mandado fregar el suelo ese día y realmente no tenía ni repajolera idea de cómo hacerlo. En casa siempre que lo hacía acababa produciendo algún desastre, de manera que Toni pensó que ya se encargaría de eso, por la seguridad de la casi derruida infraestructura que era su cabaña.

Durante todo el día Lovino fregó un largo pasillo y toda una sala de baile. Estaba agotado. Sus manos estaban empapadas, arrugadas, llenas de callos… pero peor estaban sus rodillas, el estar todo el día apoyado en el suelo había dejado sus rodillas moradas y llenas de marcas del suelo.

-¡Más rápido, incompetente! –le gritaba su superior continuamente.

El palacio estaba lleno de gente que corría de un lado a otro. Lovino no entendía por qué. Todos estaban estresados, algunos mandaban, y cualquier error era severamente castigado y fue por eso que Lovino iba despacio, pero haciéndolo todo bien. Su salud se había vuelto muy delicada y cualquier golpe podría ponerle de nuevo en peligro.

-¿Por qué hay tantas cosas que hacer? –dijo mientras le entregaban una gran lista de tareas.

-El Rey Antonio se va a casar en unos días y hay que prepararlo todo.

Un pequeño infarto atacó el ya roto corazón de Lovino y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. El Rey de los Tomates se iba a casar y no era con él apenas hacía un año que le había denegado su propuesta de matrimonio, ridiculizándole. No le extrañaría nada que si se lo cruzase se burlara de él. Por suerte el día había terminado y Lovino se fue corriendo a casa.

Toni, por su parte, había pasado un día duro, Dios sabe dónde pero llegó a casa más tarde que Lovino. Cuando llego vio la puerta abierta de par en par y pensó que algo podría ir mal de manera que corrió imaginando que le podría haber pasado a su amante. Le resultó raro no haberlo encontrado en la puerta gritando y pidiendo explicaciones de por qué la cena no estaba hecha aunque le tocara hacerla a él. Toni oyó moqueos y una respiración muy acelerada en la habitación y corrió hacia ella. Lovino estaba en la cama llorando y gritando de angustia y dolor, además de rabia. Toni, sin dudarlo corrió asustado a él pensando que le podrían haber hecho algo. Le abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?

Después de un gran berrinche sobre la camisa de Toni, Lovino consiguió balbucear algo:

-El… Rey A-Antonio se va… a…

No terminó esta frase cuando siguió gritando y llorando. Toni entonces comprendió la situación y le abrazó dejando que llorara. Algo en el fondo del mayor le apenaba, él era en parte culpable de la tristeza de su prometido, pero no podía hacer en el fondo nada.

-¿No era el que rechazaste hace meses? Ese que decías que apestaba a huerta y cosas por el estilo… Si le rechazaste sería por….

-Por orgulloso –dijo interrumpiéndole- nada más verle entrar por la sala del trono caí enamorado de él perdidamente, era tan guapo que en seguida me sentí inferior y actué sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Me resultó imposible decirle que había robado mi corazón con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas… así como lo hiciste un poco después tú.

-¿Por qué te sentiste inferior? –dijo Toni casi sin creerlo.

-S-si… -dijo cabizbajo y casi sin voz de sus lloros y gritos.

Toni le recostó y secó sus lágrimas. Le besó en la frente.

-Mañana será otro día, mi príncipe…

El día siguiente, Lovino descubrió que ser criado era peor de lo que esperaba. Tenía que estar ahí muy pronto y salía muy tarde. Apenas descansaba para todo lo que tenía que aguantar trabajando. Durante días llegaba tarde a casa, con ojeras cada vez más palpables en su pálida y enfermiza cara. Cuando llegaba a casa ni saludaba a Toni, ni cenaba. Se tumbaba en la cama y esperaba sin ansia que un gallo anunciara el nuevo día para ir a trabaja a ese infierno.

El día antes de la boda del Rey Antonio, Lovino estuvo preparando las plantas en todo el palacio. Pero había algo que le rayaba mucho: en vez de poner flores… había tomates. Lovino los amaba, y la idea de tenerlos en su futura boda con Toni le parecía interesante pero para una boda real le pareció bastante hortera. Esa noche se quedó hasta la madrugada trabajando en palacio. Volvió a casa y no le extrañó para nada que amaneciera al poco de llegar. Toni no estaba ahí, le sorprendió bastante pero el agotamiento que tenía encima le hizo caer de golpe en la cama y dormir un par de horas hasta que tuvo que volver al palacio a terminar todos los detalles para la boda.

Ese día le tocaba fregar todos los pomos de las puertas del palacio, pero su agotamiento era tal que mientras se arrodillaba con sus amoratadas piernas se quedaba dormido. Cuando terminó con la puerta del comedor se apoyó en la pared a descansar un poco, pero sus ojos empezaron a caer y durante un par de segundo se quedó dormido. Mientras dormía sintió como alguien le acaricia y le besó. Naturalmente que era un sueño, pues los labios que lo habían besado eran perfectamente reconocibles: era Toni y obviamente él no estaba en palacio. Una bofetada lo despertó: era uno de sus superiores.

-¡Maldito vago! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo más que enfadado.

Lovino aun estaba atontado y no podía casi ni responder cuando notó una fuerte patada en su estómago y posteriormente en su culo. Lovino se levantó tan deprisa que chocó contra una pared tirando un jarrón. El corazón de Lovino se le subió a la garganta. Eso sería seguramente tan caro que ni con su propia vida lo pagaría, pues, ¿qué valor puede tener la vida de un campesino? Miró con un gran temor a su superior el cual ya iba a por él con un látigo. Pero justo en el momento que iba a fustigarle una voz que casi se le hizo familiar a Lovino interrumpió la acción del hombre.

-¿Qué ha hecho este chico para fustigarle?

Lovino reconoció al instante esa voz, esos rizos, esos ojos, la ropa… ¡Era el rey Antonio! Lovino no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Majestad, se ha dormido mientras estaba limpiando y para colmo ha roto el jarrón que le regaló el Conde Francis…

-¿En serio? –dijo mirando a Lovino con una mirada calmante- no pasa nada.

Lovino casi lloro al ver la suerte que había corrido.

-Déjale ir.

Entonces Antonio se retiró. Lovino pudo ver algo familiar en el rey, pero no sabía que era, además de que se había cortado el pelo, ya no llevaba esa larga coleta con la que él conoció.

Los invitados empezaron a entrar al comedor donde tomaron algo antes de ir a la catedral dónde se celebraría el enlace. Lovino miró por un pequeño hueco de la puerta como todos iban bien vestidos, limpios y con sus mejores galas. Todavía seguía preguntándose quién sería la prometida y afortunada del rey.

-¿No te cambias?

Una voz familiar sorprendió por detrás a Lovino. Se giró a ver al dueño y descubrió que era el rey Antonio.

-A-alteza… -logro balbucear.

-Te he preguntado que si te vas a cambiar… Es mi boda -dijo sonriente con su tranquilizadora voz

-¿Cambiarme? Pero si yo soy un simple criado y ahora es tarde, debo volver a mi casa porque me está esperando…

-¿Toni? –dijo el rey.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? –dijo profundamente sorprendido Lovino.

-Le conozco bien… pero hoy no le encontraras en casa.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –dijo alarmado. No soportaría que ahora la persona más especial para él despareciera.

-Tiene algo más importante que hacer… va a casarse.

-¿Casarse? ¿Con quién? –obviamente no pensó que con él, pues naturalmente lo habría planeado. No podía soportar que le abandonara por otro -¡Debo irme a casa!

-Lovino… tú también te casarás hoy… -dijo Antonio.

-Perdón, Majestad… pero no lo entiendo…

-Mírame bien… ¿Aun no sabes quién soy?

-No soy digno de hacer eso… -respondió mirando al suelo.

Antonio le levantó la cabeza suavemente agarrándole por la barbilla.

-¿Ni por mi voz?

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Lovino comenzó a extrañarse y quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible- ¿No le está esperando su princesa?

-No sabía que me estuvieras esperando… -dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué?

Lovino no termino esa frase cuando Antonio le besaba profundamente sus labios.

-Lovino… ¡Pero si soy yo, Toni! –Dijo sonriendo.

En efecto, el plebeyo humilde llamado Toni que había ido a pedirle al borde y caprichoso príncipe Lovino su mano era el mismísimo rey Antonio.

-T-Toni… ¿Mi Toni? –antes de poder casi terminar esa frase de desmayó. Antonio le recogió después de que se estampara contra el suelo. Realmente no era muy rápido de reflejos.

Un par de minutos más tarde despertó en un pequeño sillón de ese mismo pasillo. Antonio le acariciaba la cabeza. Ahora todo tenía sentido; esa prisión en sus ojos esmeraldas, ese cabello rizado castaño con un extraño corte en la parte de la nuca…. Ahí había estado al coleta de Antonio, seguramente se la cortó para ocultar mas su identidad a Lovino.

-Te va a salir un chichón enorme…

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Cómo que por qué tu? ¡Porque te quiero! Llevo meses diciéndotelo.

-Pero eres un rey y yo un pobre campesino y no merezco que me quieras –dijo casi llorando.

- ¿Y si lo merecía yo cuando me disfrace de campesino mientras tú eras el príncipe?

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

-Quería domar tu egoísmo, supongo… -dijo acariciándole y retirando el pelo de su cara.

-¿Qué viste en mí? –Lovino realmente no entendía como alguien podía querer al príncipe.

-Eres bueno y cariñoso… -dijo Antonio acariciándole una mejilla – pero te cuesta demostrarlo… y además me gustaste desde el primer momento y pasase lo que pasase quería hacerte mío. Aunque ya no tengas tierras, títulos o riquezas… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En ese momento la cara de Lovino se puso roja pero con la cabeza asintió tirándose hacia Antonio, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¿Cómo negarme a casarme con usted, Majestad?

La sala de baile donde todos los invitados estaban celebrando la unión se abrió de par en par y todos los invitados rodearon a la feliz pareja que se encontraba en el suelo. La música resonaba desde el salón y levantaron a ambos novios en brazos para llevarlos a la catedral.

-Ahora mi amor… -dijo Antonio cogiendo suavemente la mano de su chico.

-¡Maldito bastardo como te atreves a casarte conmigo con la cara de sueño que tengo y ni habiéndome duchado maldito soñador de cuentos de hadas! –interrumpió Lovino ahogándole cómicamente. Pero era verdad: apenas había dormido, estaba sucio, llevaba ropas rotas y apestaba, pero en realidad eso a la pareja al rato dejó de importarle para darse el "sí" en la iglesia.

Y así, el Rey de los Tomates se casó con su querido Príncipe de los Tomates, nombre con el que Lovino le respondía "Maldito bastardo de los tomates" cada mañana… pero siempre con lo que nunca faltó entre ellos, amor.

**Terminado! Soy tan feliiiiiz! Mi primer fic acabado! Espero que os haya gustado y divertido, porque yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me mandais reviews porque realmente me hace feliz, muy muy muy feliz! Ya que me los leo y releo todos mil veces, asi que por fa, ponedme que os ha parecido el final. **

**Por ultimo me queda despedirme hasta mi próximo fic, esperando que lo leais también… de modo que me despido! **

**Por cierto, por si acaso, una pequeña aclaración, la persona con la que hablo Toni/Antonio cuando Lovino estaba enfermo y que vestia con ropas reales era su hermano Alfonso, el rey de Portugal, o sea, Porty! (Ataque Oc!)**


End file.
